eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Dodgebrawl
The two teams participate in a five round game of dodgeball. One team dominates the other team thanks to two members displaying surprising skill. That is until someone is forced to take charge of the team, which turns the tides of the game. Ultimately, it is an unlikely hero who determines the final outcome for his team. Another camper is eliminated for throwing nothing, but sarcasm at his team. Plot "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris opened up as part of the recap, "The campers were competing to see who could stay up the longest after a 2k run and a massive buffet. Owen slepwalked, some couples starting forming, Cody made more passes at Heather, and speaking of Heather, she formed the first alliance of the season and using her own manipulation skills was able to trick Eva and get Katie off of the Island thus causing massive distrust amongst the Bass and creating a distraut Sadie! Nicely Played Heather, nicely Played. So, who will be sent home next? How dramatic will the campfire ceremony be? How deadily will the challenges get? Tune in and stay tuned in to find out on Total, Drama, Island!" Following the intro, the episode opened up with both team's remaining members in the mess hall and still showing signs that they are highly tired. Of course, the Killer Bass shows signs of a higher level of tiredness. Of course, Chris soon came in and was not even nearly tired. "Well, Campers! Welcome to a new day on the Island!", Chris came in and said with exclamation which got him glares from the campers, "So, Killer Bass! You guys must be HURTING! Two losses in a row AND no sleep!" "We're only tired because Harold couldn't stop snoring!", Bridgette explained. As if on cue, Harold himself then walked into the door with a drawn-on mustache. As he walked down the mess hall with all of the others looking at him he imagined it being a smiling gaze at him, but of course in reality they laughed at him. Once he sat down, he took a spoon and got a look at his face. "Sweet Stache!", he said with a smile. Following Harold's entry, came Duncan into the room, he looked extremely tired as he practically sagged onto his team's table. "Duncan! You look like crap, dude!", Chris said to Duncan. "Stick it." "Four nights with no sleep, how much you hurting from that?" "Wanna Find out?!", once Duncan said that his entire team hid behind the table in fear, with Chris still not being visibly scared at all of the teen. "No, No, it's cool.", he Gophers finally came out from under the table. Following this, Heather turned to Beth, Lindsay, and Cody with her smile on her face. "Okay, now back to the Alliance! Let's review the rules, what are they?" "Um, Don't borrow your stuff without asking.", Lindsay replied. "Actually, Lindsay", Heather explained, "My stuff is completely OFF-Limits." "Oh...um...okay." "Don't disobey you at all, and you can use our stuff but we can't use yours.", Beth said following Lindsay. "Don't date people on the other team.", Cody finished. Heather smiled, since they had just said all of her alliance's rules. "I'm not so sure about the last one.", Lindsay nervously pointed out, which made Heather quite angered. "Oh, that's fine! That's fine, since I can also kick you out of the alliance at any time I want and leave you to be Eliminated!", Heather angrily explained. Lindsay stopped at this, and decided it was best to follow Heather's orders rather than question them. "Nevermind." "Good!", Heather then smirked and got up from her seat to face the Killer Bass, "So, Bass, for a killer team you sure do suck quite alot!" "Oh shut up!", Eva yelled out at Heather. "It's not my fault you can't win challenges due to your own skill!", following that, Sadie who was still crying because of Katie's elimination tossed a bowl of oatmeal at Heather, only for Heather to dodge it causing it to hit Gwen instead, "Missed Me!" "Sorry!", Sadie apologetically replied upon seeing Gwen was hit instead of Heather. "Campers!", Chris' voice said over the camp's intercom system, "Your next Challenge begins in Ten Minutes so you might wanna start getting ready now!" The campers then started getting ready for the challenge, Sadie still crying from Katie's elimination, and Duncan still highly tired from the previous challenge. Soon, all of the campers were now inside what looked like a clear glass box with bleachers and a court in the middle. Sadie was still showing signs of sadness, while Duncan dropped down on the right side's bleachers. "If anybody wakes me up, they're dead!", Duncan warned. Of course, his team was frightened by this warning. "I'm just wondering, what kept Duncan up from sleeping?", DJ questioned. "I dunno, man!", Trent replied, "Maybe Harold's snoring is just that loud!" "Harold, you need to stop snoring!", Eva said angrily to the scrawny red-head. "It's a Medical Condition I can't control it GOSH!", Harold said back to Eva. Of course, he soon regretted it once Eva waved her fist in his face. This fight which likely would've ended in Harold's demise was stopped when Chef came in, dressed as a referee blew a whistle, alongside a smiling Chris. "Okay, so, campers!", Chris greeted, "Time for your third challenge of the season, which is a classic Summer Camp Game! Dodgeball!", Chris revealed while holding up a red dodgeball himself, "The rules? Well, just be the team with the most points! Now, to do that, you throw. If it hits someone, the person hit is out. If you Catch the ball, the thrower is out! That's really all there is!" "How do you avoid the ball?", Lindsay asked. "Yeah, that's totally no a dumb question.", Noah sarcastically replied. Gwen snickered in agreement with him. "You Dodge!", Chris replied. Chef tossed him a ball, Chris used his ball to reflect it, and that ball smacked straight into Lindsay's face thus knocking her down onto the ground. "ow!", Lindsay replied with Tyler helping her back up, she had a black eye which did somewhat disgust her team. "Now, since the Gophers won last time, you will have to sit one more person out, and since Dunan's pretty much a given, any one of you guys want to volunteer?" "Alrght, I'll do it", Noah replied, "So, let's go out and throw some Murder balls!", Noah sarcastically cheered to his team. Following those words, it was the first round of the game. On the Gophers side it was Cody, DJ, LeShawna, and Gwen against the Bass' Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold. In the first round, Harold attempted to use Martial arts abilities against LeShawna who was barely impressed. "Get ready to face my awesome abilities!", Harold warned to LeShawna. "Oh really? Bring it, Stringbean, let's see what you got!", the girl threatened herself. Once Harold threw the ball onto the ground, it landed right at LeShawna's feet and did not even hit her. She took the ball in her hands, and Harold ran screaming like a girl as LeShawna threw the ball. He was hit by said ball and knocked straight into the wall. Shortly after that, LeShawna met her own defeat when Geoff tossed his own ball at her. "Alright! Get ready for MY Specially trained abilities, Hammer Throw", Tyler announced. He then swung his ball around and around over and over, which evetually got everyone bored once he didn't throw it after quite some time. "Katie, Katie would've loved this challenge!", Sadie moped while she was sitting in the Bleachers, "She always wanted to play summer camp dodgeball" "Yeah!", Tyler cried out. The Ball rammed directly into Sadie and knocked her out instead, and was followed by Tyler himself being knocked out from DJ. Bridgette herself ended up taking DJ out, however, and Geoff finished off Gwen rather easily thus leaving only Cody left. Cody shook in slight fear as Bridgette and Geoff both grinned at him being their last competitor. "We're going to fail now, we're going to fail now.", Courtney said while facepalming, Heather seemed to share her concern. However, they were unaware of Cody's skills, as she managed to aim his dodgeball in a way that it actually was dodged by Geoff, only to come back and smack him from behind thus getting him out. Bridgette was surprised and confused by this, but once Cody rubbed his ball on his shirt and tossed it at her, she ran from it. Despite her attempts it continued to home-in on her until it finally got her, sending her out. The Gophers thus were the winners of he first round, and they cheered. Eva, however, was unhappy with thus turn of events. "If we lose this challenge, whoever loses the last round is DEAD!", she warned coldly. "Hey, don't sweat it!", Owen assurred, "I'm certain we'll win this time! Infact, let me go next round!" "You'll never win, I'M going!", Eva replied. "Why don't you both go?" Bridgette then added in. Of course, this idea appeared much smarter than Eva or Owen's since it had both of them going out to play. "No!", Tyler replied, "Let me go out again!" "Are you SERIOUS?", Eva replied angrily, "No way in HELL!" "My last throw was just a warm up, I promise we will DOMINATE this game if you just give all he balls to me! Come on", Tyler assured his team. Eva rolled her eyes, and though she practically knew this would likely end in defeat, she allowed it. "Fine, go ahead. YOU BETTER HIT ONE OF THEIR TEAM THOUGH!", Eva said as she got ready to punch Tyler. The boy gulped, but still got out as an active player alongside Eva, Owen, and Bridgette. "Alright, I say Cody should go out next time!", Courtney said to her own team happily. Courtney's sudden way of taking charge once more brought out Heather's offense. "Are you taking a leader role AGAIN? Didn't we settle this back in Episode 2?", Heather replied, she was visibly offended. "Actually, yeah, we decided that I was going to be captain over you.", Courtney said back to Heather with a cheeky grin on her face. "No, we decided that the team captain was ME, C.I.T. girl.", Heather insultingly replied. "Look, can you two PLEASE save the fighting for AFTER the challenge? LIke, seriously!", Gwen practically begged the two. Courtney and Heather glared at eachother, but did indeed stop fighting for the sake of the challenge. For the Gophers, Lindsay, Cody, Heather, and Courtney were active players in round 2. The bass then gave all of their balls to Tyler, who tossed them after swirling once more. One ball went directly towards Chef, causing him to jump to safety, the second nearly hit Chris who dodged it. "Watch he face, dude!", Chris yelled out after he saw Tyler's ball was dodged. The third ball went for the benched gophers. who all dodged, and the final ball hit Lindsay in the face. Tyler was devastated by this turn of events, and ran to her screaming. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" "Finally!", Eva said, relieved that finally Tyler struck an enemy player. Tyler however, ran directly to Lindsay. "Are, you okay?", he asked as he once more helped her get up from the ground. "My face! Oh my god, how's my face?", Lindsay asked as she was worried, turning to him to show him many red swells from where the dodgeballs hit. Tyler showed an obvious reaction, but didn't tell her anything bad. "It...it looks great!", Tyler assured Lindsay. "It does?", Lindsay replied with a smile. "Yeah, definitely!", the boy kindly replied. Cody, noticing all of this, went over and weakly tossed the ball at Tyler, thus getting him out. Eva clenched her fists in anger, and Tyler and Lindsay both walked off, much to Heather's own anger. "What are you doing? Hello! The Alliance rules!", she said as she tried to get Lindsay's attention to no avail. Suddenly, the Gophers heard something from the bass side. "THAT IS IT!", Owen angrily screamed out "GAME ONNNNN!", however, he was pushed down by Eva who took the ball from his hands in a complete bull-like rage. "LET ME HANDLE THIS!", she angrily said, and she screamed with rage as she tossed the ball directly at the gopher's side and then took her team-member's balls, knocking Courtney straight to the wall, followed by slamming one on the ground which landed on Cody causing him to nearly fall through the floor. Finally, there was Heather who was knocked directly unconscious for a slight amount of time when Eva's ball hit her. Eva screamed in triumph after winning the second round for the bass. "Eva..that was amazing!", Bridgette exclaimed. "It was nothing, I've had enough of those gophers. Now, let's start playing hard.", Eva replied with no real surprise to her victory. "Great, now we're going to lose for SURE!", Courtney said as she rubbed her head, next to her was Cody who was also still in some pain after what Eva had done, suddenly Courtney noticed that Heather was not around, "Where's Heather at....and Noah why don't you go?" "Nah, I'm good siting out. You guys are doing so well that, I don't wanna ruin your MoJo", Noah sarcastically replied, "You know what I'm sayin?" "Fine.", Courtney said as she rolled her eyes, "Beth, you go.", back on the bass side, Eva was setting her team up with a strategy against the Gopher side. "Alright, heres how it's gonna go, you're gonna do what I say, and we're going to send all the balls at the same opponent, preferably the strongest one they have, and eliminate their strongest first thus making the rest weak, got it?", once her team nodded, she got her her game face on,. "Good!" Soon, Eva, Bridgette, Sadie, and Izzy were against DJ, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent. The Gophers were not anticipating Eva's strategy, which got all of the balls to strike DJ at once, knocking him out rather easily. Shocked by this, the other Gophers attempt to knock out the bass, only to fail due to Eva's great strategy. In the end, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent are knocked out of the round one by one thus giving the bass their second victory in a round. "We're like, losing!", Courtney shouted once she returned to the bleachers, "And like, really! WHERE are Heather and Lindsay?" "Oh come on now, Gophers!", Noah sarcastically cheered, "You can do it, throw those balls around, rah rah!", it was worth nothing this angered some members of his team, and was also hypocritical. Meanwhile, Heather was walking along the docks of the island, only to discover Lindsay and Tyler cuddling underneath, angering her further. "What's going on HERE?", she said angrily as she looked down to Lindsay and Tyler. "I'm sorry, I'll never break the rules again!", Lindsay pleaded in fear upon seeing Heather. "Hey, why don't you just like, take a chill pill or something?", Tyler asked Heather, which of course only made her even more angrily. Heather then picked a canoe up into the air from an unknown location, and prepared to toss it, "Why don't you, dodge this!", the girl said followed by her tossing the canoe down directly onto Tyler. "Ow.", Tyler hissed in pain once he was actually inside the canoe from the bottom. "Let's go back, Lindsay!", Heather exclaimed angrily. Lindsay then folllowed Heather back to he court. Upon returning to the court with Lindsay, Courtney went over to Heather. "Where were you?", Courtney asked angrily. "What does it matter to YOU?", Heather angrily asked back, "How are we doing?", just as she aked that, she came witness to LeShawna being knocked out once more due to Eva's strategy. "That answer you're question, Heather?", Courtney sarcastically replied. "You know, Noah, you could at least TRY.", Heather said as she noticed Noah still did not attempt in the game. "Nah, sports just aren't my forte, besides, you guys do it SO well!", Noah sarcastically replied once more. Heather let it slide, despite her team failing so hard in the challenge. "Okay, since we're now at the final round, I say we only use our strongest players!", Heather exclaimed to her team, "How many of you think you're strong?" "Why don't we just get Duncan up?", Courtney offerred. "Uh, I don't think so!", Cody replied, "He'd be like, TOTALLY pissed!" "Besides, all we have to do is get Owen and Eva out and it will be easy to take out the rest!", Heather assurred her team. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "Ugh, I should have gone with Plan A and got rid of Eva herself instead of Katie." ENDS With the bass, it was once more clear that they were also preparing for the final round. Harold, tired of sitting out alongside Sadie who was still crying over Katie's elimination, spoke up. "I'll Go next time!", he stood up to shout. "No way! You'll lose for SURE!", Eva replied, "Besides, my strategy is working just fine for us!" "Look guys, Harold may be a nerd, but he's been sitting out since the start! Besides, maybe you are just misunderstanding him!", Geoff said to convince Harold being allowed to play in the final round. "Alright, but if he loses this, he's DEAD!", Eva warned. "Play hard, Harold!", Bridgette said to assure Harold. "In the back of the Court!", Eva said sternly, which got Harold to stand at the back of the court with Eva, Owen, and Geoff being ahead of him. Now at the final round, it was finally time for the final due. Eva, Owen, Geoff, and Harold against LeShawna, DJ, Trent, and Cody. "Alright, just against a bunch of Whities!", LeShawna rather offensively said, "Let's do this, y'all!" "Let's go, team!", Eva said to command her team. Following this, the teams were knocking eachother off. LeShawna went out first, followed by Owen with Eva aand DJ then knocking eachother off at the same time, then Geoff got out Trent only to be taken out by Cody. Finally, this left just Harold and Cody as the final active players on the team. With Cody's skills shown back in the first round, Harold gasped. "Well, this will be interesting.", Eva said upon seeing the two as the last ones. "You better win, Cody!", Heather yelled out from the bleachers. Cody smiled at Heather cheering him, and once more rubbed the ball on his shirt, then tossed it at Harold. Harold, however, did a figure skating like move, jumping into the air to dodge it, then twirling around to dodge it again. He continued to twirl for it's following turns and then kicked ino the second ball Cody threw. Cody himself dodged the two balls as they came back at him, and both teams were amazed at it, Noah even dropped his book. "Woah.", was Noah's only comment. "Time out!", Eva called out to Chef, which was complied with. Soon Harold was back on the bleachers, a towel over his neck and a water bottle in his mouth, his team gathered around him. "Harold, that was like totally awesome!", Bridgette exclaimed, "You actually dodged them!" "Yeah! I didn't know you had it in you! How did you do it?", Tyler asked following Bridgett'es exclamation. "I took figure skating classes a while back.", Harold explained. "That's good, but dodging isn't enough!", Geoff explained, "You have to either throw it, or catch it." "Of course, we all know you won't be able to throw it, so just rely on catching it.", Eva added in. Soon enough, Chef once more blew the whistle to show that the time-out was over. "Go get 'em, Harold!", Bridgette said as she pushed Harold back onto the court to face Harold. "Well, Harold, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have ta putcha down in this one, buddy.", Cody said to taunt Harold, holding one single ball in his hand. "Bring it on, Cody! My Skills will take it all!", Harold taunted Cody back with. "Let's just see about that.", Cody said, followed by once more rubbing the ball on his shirt, then spinning it on his finger before throwing it at Harold. The Ball actally spiraled as it flew towards the red-head nerd, and using his reflexes once more, Harold dodged it, but it actually went up in a tornado-like faction and flew towards Harold's head, which was also dodged. However, the ball flew into him after this and took him all the way to the walls of the glass box. The Bass gasped at this, fearing the wors. However, once Harold lifted a caught ball in his hands, they all cheered happily and even hoisted him into the air. Cody fell to the ground, his head held down in shame of defeat. "What happened, Gophers.", Chris said to the Gophers, with it being ignored. "Yeah, seriously guys, what happened?", Noah also sarcastically asked. "You know what Noah, shut it!". Gwen replied angrily, with her then storming off. "For once, I agree with the wierd goth girl!", Heather agreed and also stormed off. Soon after, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and DJ also stormed off. The rest of the team, save the still sleeping Duncan, glared at Noah. "What?", Noah asked, not really knowing what was going on. Soon enough, the Gophers were finally gathered at the campfire ceremony for the first time on the Island. "Okay, so, Gophers! We're now at your first campfire ceremony! Heres how this works, in my hand there are ten marshmallows and eleven of you, I will call the names of those who are NOT eliminated until I reach the final person. The one who DOESN'T get a marshmallow MUST go to the dock of shame, ride the boat of losers, and leave total drama island forEVER. Now, let's do this! The first one safe, is Duncan!", Chris then tossed Duncan his marshmallow, "Gwen!", Gwen then got hers, "DJ!", DJ then got hers, "Beth!", Beth then got hers, "Cody!", who then got his, "Heather!", who then got hers, "Courtney!", who happily got hers, "Trent!", who then got his, "LeShawna!", who then got hers thus leaving Lindsay and Noah as the bottom two. "Now, only two are left with one marshmallow, who will be the third to leave the island? Let's find out....it's......", Noah as assured he was not out while Lindsay was not so certain, ".........................................................Lindsay who's safe", Lindsay cheered and got her marshmallow, while Noah was shocked, gasped, and confused. "What are you kidding me?", Noah asked in resposne. "Just shut up, ya turkey!", LeShawna said, followed by the team throwing marshmallows at Noah. Noah didn't care, and decided not to complain further. "Whatever, I'm like SO out of here.", he said as he finally walked off the island. Chris then turned back to the camera. "So, what will happen and who will go next, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!", Chris announced, then finally the episode ended. Trivia *There is only one confessional in the entire episode. *This is the lowest rank Noah ever gets. *This is the first episode without Katie in it. *This is the first time the Killer Bass when a challenge. *There is an infamous continuity error involving Eva getting the Bass to win the challenge.